


The Right Sort of Attention

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Gen, Humor, Innuendo, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered why Rosmerta wears those heels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Sort of Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the (sadly purged) 2008_drabbles New Year's event at LJ.

“Rosmerta, there’s something I’ve always wondered,” said Minerva one night, after one too many rounds.

“Shoot, honey.”

The professor pointed a shaky finger at Rosmerta’s turquoise heels. “Why do you wear those?”

Rosmerta grinned, then called out to a male patron across the bar. “Gerald! What color are my shoes?”

Gerald blinked. “They’re blue, ain’t they?”

She nodded to the man next to him. “Eddie?”

Eddie directed a bleary stare somewhere south of her face. “Y' have shoes on?”

Turning back to Professor McGonagall, Rosmerta grinned even wider. “See? How else could I tell which ones are worth owling sober?”


End file.
